


love, we're in stalemate

by mochasweets



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/pseuds/mochasweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He could feel his face burning out of embarrassment. He just realized that he wanted everything to be perfect for Liam. Being away from him with an imaginary note that they’re mad at each other… he didn’t think he could live with that kind of feeling again.</i>
</p><p>In which Liam was mad at Zayn, and later Zayn was mad at Liam, but everything turned out okay in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, we're in stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is a work of an original story I wrote. But then I changed a whole plot and I have no idea where to put this bit? So I turn it into a Ziam, and ta-da! Sorry if you find some of the sentences don't make sense; English is not my first language. Also, the setting is not in UK nor US, LOL, just thought you should know.
> 
> The title is taken from the song The Bakery by Arctic Monkeys.

“You could’ve asked me first.”

Liam said that night, facing his laptop as he worked on his report. They were on their bed; Zayn was lying behind him, both of his feet resting on his back and shoulder. Liam turned his head around a little, “Zee?”

“What?” Zayn responded nonchalantly. “I thought it’s not a big deal.”

Liam sighed before he turned his attention back to his work. “Right. _No big deal_. Everything which involves me is never a big deal.”

Zayn frowned at that. He pulled his feet from Liam’s back and sitting upright. He had this funny feeling in his stomach which told him he wouldn’t like the end of this conversation. “What do you mean?”

It took a few beats until Liam shut his laptop and fully turned around, sitting in front of Zayn. “Inviting your sister here. Don’t you think we should think this through? What if—“

“She knows. Umm… since the first time you met her at that coffee shop? There’s no use of hiding it now, is there?” Zayn noticed Liam’s shoulders sagged. He also could see where Liam’s coming from, but, “I just want you to get to know each other.” He whispered, staring at Liam’s eyes with hopeful look. “None of this is easy, Li. And I think we could use some support.”

“Oh, I don’t know this is not easy. Tell me more.” Liam responded sarcastically, scoffing. There’s a few moments of silence where Zayn just scowled at Liam, until, “Then, why the hell are you holding on?”

It’s not loud, more like a whisper, like Liam wasn’t sure of the question himself. It made Zayn feeling cold all over his body nonetheless.

Zayn didn’t know what’s got into Liam that night, but that— his words bit. And Liam’s gaze kept darting everywhere but his face. For a split second, Zayn thought all of this would come to an end. As if all the foundations where his faith was built on, suddenly crumbling down. _Was Liam lying when he said that there’s a universe in which they might only know each other? Was he lying when he said Zayn deserved every good thing in the world?_

After all the ugly fights they had in the past, after all the broken glass and broken hearts, he still had the gut to ask Zayn why was he still holding on?

The tears started prickling behind Zayn’s eyes. There’s something on Liam’s face, a challenging look, like he’s ready to confront any answer from Zayn. Like he didn’t want being any part of them anymore. Like he’s ready to deny every support of their relationship, and rather making it all difficult.

Zayn hoped he slammed the door hard enough to wake a whole neighborhood. So that they all would stare at Liam when he stepped outside. So Liam could understand how it felt to struggle alone, without anyone beside or behind him.

That night, Zayn let himself wander around this foreign city. Trusted his feet for once, because he’d been trusting his heart too often; and look where it led him now?

Cars and motorbikes moving in flashes as he traced the sidewalk, road lamps dimly lighted the path underneath him from above, creating a shadow. There’s a slight chill in the air, it’s nothing he couldn’t fight off. The road was still very much alive, but there’s only silence in his mind.

It’s funny to feel so lost when Liam’s just a few meters away from him. And he must be so desperate that he hoped they were having a big fight instead. That way they could hit each other and realize their mistake as soon as their fists break their jaws. Apologize as soon as their blood trickled down to the floor.

But God forbid Zayn had the easy way. Fighting with Liam, it’s like cold war all over again.

At one in the morning, Liam called. But Zayn was too occupied with the game in front of him. There’s a football match going on. Even though he didn’t support either team, Zayn slightly felt thankful there’s always a café which opened until past midnight just for the sake of a thing like this.

People cheered, popcorn and peanut shells being thrown to the screen when the opposite team failed to score a goal. Even though there was no alcohol involved, he felt tipsy enough just from the vibe. That was so good, a perfect distraction. He wished Liam was here, only for a few minutes, until he thought… nah, that wouldn’t be great.

3 AM was the time Zayn walked home. Liam called again. He ignored it.

When Zayn reached their rented house, he saw Liam was locking the front door. All of a sudden, he felt his heart dropped to his stomach. “Where are you going?” Zayn asked, didn’t care if Liam could hear his voice wavered.

Liam turned around, a little shocked. When he realized it was Zayn, he sighed in what Zayn assumed was relief. Somehow, Liam still managed to sound stern when he asked, “Where were _you_?”

“Out with some friends.” Zayn lied, opened the fence to step in and closed it again before facing Liam. “I could use some distractions. Get my mind cleared a bit. You know…” Zayn gestured with his hand, trying to come up with some words. But he couldn’t quite find it.

“I think you can go to your friends’ when Doniya visits, tomorrow. Or…” he prompted quickly instead, preventing Liam to leave.

Liam raised one of his eyebrows. “You want me to sleep at my friends’ tomorrow?” Liam asked, sounded like he was unsure. “When your sister’s here?”

“Yea… Yes. I mean, if you want to. I- I have no problem, with you- with you sleeping here. But you said you don’t want her to- but we only have two beds. It takes time to re- redecorate the spare room to look like it’s really yours, doesn’t it?” he finally rambled.

When he didn’t get a response, Zayn held his own hand. Then he asked again, in quieter voice, “…Doesn’t it, Li?”

Zayn really wanted to hit himself. He could feel his face burning out of embarrassment. He just realized that he wanted everything to be perfect for Liam. Being away from him with an imaginary note that they’re mad at each other… he didn’t think he could live with that kind of feeling again. So, if Liam needed more time until he’s ready to meet his sister, then more time it is.

A few beats later, Liam chuckled and shook his head. Then he offered a hand to Zayn. “Come on. Let’s go inside. It’s getting colder here.”

Zayn shook his head, refused to take Liam’s outstretched hand while managed to look at Liam with his big doe eyes at the same time. “You’re not angry with me?”

Liam shrugged as he took off his sandals and unlocked the door. He stepped inside the house, holding the door open. “Get inside now, Malik. I’m exhausted,” he said, fake irritated tone was clear in his voice. “And I don’t want to look sleep deprived when Doniya arrives tomorrow.”

Zayn smiled then, running to his lover. And Liam laughed as he caught the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Any thoughts? :)


End file.
